Project Summary/Abstract The Nanocellect Wolf fluidic cell sorter with the N1 single cell dispenser and BioShell containment hood is a state-of-the art fluidic instrument that will increase the cell sorting options at Wake Forest School of Medicine (WFSM) and thereby strengthens NIH- funded research across a number of current and future projects. The Nanocellect Wolf cell sorter uses a cartridge based replaceable sterile flow cell with fluidic switch to sort cells into tubes or 96/384 well plates in a sterile environment and has a biohazard exposure comparable to a flow cytometer analyzer. This instrument can be used by personnel to isolate samples 24 hours a day. With increased analysis of clinical research samples isolated and processed outside of normal core hours, the Nanocellect Wolf will strategically expand Precision Medicine and Cancer Genomics at the Medical Center Campus. In addition its gentle high purity single cell sorting capability will provide a pipeline for single cell mRNA and DNA sequencing which has been brought online in Cancer Genomics. Taken together this instrument will expand our capacity for translational research at WFSM.